


January Birthday Snippet

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek celebrate Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	January Birthday Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Silly birthday schmoop. You have been warned. This is also for the December birthdays I wanted to write a story for, but for whom I didn't have access to my computer... in some part of the universe, that's a sentence.

  
**January Birthday Snippet  
by Frankie**

  
Fox Mulder walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He had been in a foul mood all day. It all started that morning when he had woken up expecting an enthusiastic birthday fuck from his lover, but had gotten nothing, not even an acknowledgment that it _was_ his birthday. Things had gotten worse when he'd gone to work and been assigned to do background checks all day. Scully had wished him a brief happy birthday then proceeded to nag him about a case on which they'd been working. When his work day ended, he faced the worst traffic jam he could remember, but finally made it home only to be accosted in the elevator by his elderly neighbor who kept insisting on setting him up with her granddaughter.

"How was your day?" Krycek asked, coming out of the bedroom. 

Mulder scowled at him. "I've had better. What've you been up to all day?"

"Oh, the usual. Steal a secret here, kill an enemy there, go to the store." He smiled, expecting a good-natured retort from his lover, but only received another dirty look. "Fox, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just because the person closest to me forgot something kind of important is no reason for me to be upset."

"Uh oh. What did Scully do now?" Krycek asked, walking into the kitchen.

Mulder's jaw dropped and he followed Krycek into the other room. "What makes you think I'm talking about Scully?"

Krycek shrugged. "Well, _I_ haven't forgotten anything, so..." He stopped when he noticed the sour expression on Mulder's face. "Okay, what did I do?"

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing." Mulder knew he was acting like a spoiled child about to throw a temper tantrum, and resented Krycek even more for making him feel that way.

"Then why the hell are you so pissed off?"

Mulder bit his lip and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm being ridiculous."

Krycek frowned and closed the space between them. Reaching up gingerly, he stroked the side of Mulder's face.

"Tell me what's bothering you. It's more than you having a bad day."

The loving way Krycek was looking at him made Mulder feel like an ass, and he didn't want to say anything that would sound childish and selfish. He placed his hand over Krycek's and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I'll feel better after a shower."

"That's a good idea." Krycek turned away and started to fix the two of them drinks. "Oh, don't go into the bedroom. I just sprayed in there for bugs."

"What?" Mulder let out an exasperated sigh. He tried not to feel angry, but the fact that he wouldn't be able to go into his own bedroom for hours because his lover had decided to play at being the Orkin Man was too much. "Dammit, Alex! I have a fucked day, come home and I can't even go into my own goddamn bedroom? Why the hell couldn't you wait for another day? Any other day?"

"Why?" Krycek asked, looking puzzled. "It had to be done, Fox. What's so special about today?"

Mulder shook his head, glaring at Krycek. "It's my fucking birthday, asshole." He turned around and stormed into the bathroom before Krycek could say anything in response. 

Feeling like an idiot, Mulder angrily got undressed in the small room and turned on the shower. He knew Krycek had so much on his mind it was understandable that a birthday wouldn't be high on his list of things to remember, but it still hurt. It hurt because he wondered just how important he was in Krycek's life and now he knew.

"Oh, just stop it," he muttered to himself as he stepped under the water.

He showered and dried off quickly, wanting to apologize to Krycek for his outburst. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked hesitantly out of the bathroom expecting to find Krycek in the living room, but there was no trace of him anywhere. In all likelihood, he'd probably gone for a walk to cool off, and Mulder felt even worse for what he'd said. 

He was about to turn on the television when he heard a thump from the bedroom. 

"That must be some bug," he said to himself as he approached his bedroom door. Bracing himself for a wave of chemicals to hit him, he opened it.

At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The bedroom was bathed in candlelight, every available surface covered in tapers and votives. When his eyes had adjusted to the dimness of the warm glow, he saw that the bed was covered in rose petals and that a bottle of champagne was chilling in an ice bucket on the nightstand. There was a small gift-wrapped box next to the bucket along with a bowl of strawberries.

He didn't hear Krycek leave his place behind the door and walk toward him, so he jumped at the feeling of hands on his shoulders.

"Surprise. Happy birthday, darling." Krycek's breath was warm against Mulder's ear as he spoke.

Mulder turned around and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace.

"Alex...when did you do this?"

"Right before you got home, but I'd been planning it for weeks." He smiled and kissed Mulder softly before continuing. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought the surprise would be kind of nice."

"It's great. I'm sorry for..."

Krycek placed a finger to Mulder's lips. "Don't be sorry. Just know how much you mean to me, okay?"

Mulder nodded and Krycek could see the tears that were forming in his eyes glistening in the soft light of the room. He kissed Mulder's forehead before stepping back and taking his hand, leading him to the bed.

"What's that?" Mulder asked, indicating the small box on the nightstand.

"That's for later. I have something else for you now."

He gently pushed Mulder onto the bed and knelt between his legs. Before he could remove the towel, Mulder stopped him.

"Thank you for everything, Alex."

Krycek grinned, the wicked look in his eyes magnified by the flickering light of the candles.

"You're welcome, but you haven't gotten everything yet."

Mulder smiled. "I'm serious. You don't know how much you've given me. I love you."

Raising himself up, Krycek took a seat next to Mulder. "I love you, too. I know you wonder sometimes, but don't. Ever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed him deeply, ignoring the soft whimper when he pulled away. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I do." Mulder began stroking Krycek's hair, grateful for the love he saw in his eyes. "Now," he said quietly, reaching down and unwrapping his towel, "about that present..." 

The End

* * *

Silly birthday schmoop. You have been warned. This is also for the December birthdays I wanted to write a story for, but for whom I didn't have access to my computer... in some part of the universe, that's a sentence.   
E-mail address: [email removed]   
---


End file.
